A wireless network may be used to provide wireless data services to a user (also referred to as a subscriber). Data may be transferred between a packet data network (PDN) and a user equipment (UE) associated with a user via a base station. Each base station may service one or more groups served by one or more wireless transmitters. At any point in time, each group may include zero or any number of UEs. For example, at a particular point in time a certain base station may service 1 group, 3 groups or 6 groups, with each group including zero or any number of UEs (e.g. tens of UEs).
Examples of a wireless network may include a mobile network, a Wi-Fi network, and/or any other type of wireless network. In a mobile network with a core network of Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) architecture, a base station may additionally or alternatively be referred to as a NodeB. In a mobile network with a core network of Long Term Evolution architecture (LTE) a base station may additionally or alternatively be referred to as an eNodeB. In a mobile network with a core network of Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), or Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (CDMA 2000), a base station may additionally or alternatively be referred to as a base transceiver station or radio base station. In a Wi-Fi network, a base station may additionally or alternatively be referred to as an access point or wireless access point.